old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-31123460-20160527163725
Ich hatte schon seit der Volksschule keine Ohrenentzündung mehr, aber ein Freund von mir bekommt die relativ oft, weswegen ich weiß, dass das überhaupt nich angenehm is... :/ Anime ich versuch mal jtzt auf die Punkte zu antworten XD Folge 1: *3 Wochen? Matura hatten wir von 9.-13. also sinds ca. 2 Wochen XD Naja bei uns haben die Lehrer generell bei Tests zum Verbessern ein Zeitlimit von 1 Woche und die andere Woche war's halt vermutlich bei den anderen Stationen (anderer Fachlehrer/andere Schule, Vorsitzender, Ministerium), bei mir waren die Noten: **Englisch: 2 (bin ich eig. damit einverstanden) **Deutsch: 2 (find ich ok, aber iwie überraschts mich doch, da ich sonst immer ne glatte 1 hatte ^^") **Mathe: 3 (In der ganzen Schule der 4.-beste, der 2.-beste bei den Grundkompetenzen... um 1 Punkt ne 2 verpasst :'( ) **Bio: 2 (keine Ahnung wwarum, aber is ja egal XD) keine Ahnung hab ich deshalb nicht, da man die Verbesserung ja nicht sieht, man kann sie aber mit einem Lehrer anschauen... was ich nicht mache, da ich weiß, dass ich mich bei zB Bio nur darüber aufrege... Folge 2: *Ich hab auch gedacht, dass der Vorschlag von Hanayo kam XD Folge 3: *Ich bin beim Spiel Lvl 60 und meine Motivation war von Anfang an, dass ich Start:Dash freischalte, was man mit Lvl 63 bekommt... also hab ich's fast :D Bokura wa Ima Naka de (1. OP) ist auch unter meinen Top 5, Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru (1. ED) hingegen ist zwar nicht schlecht, bei mir aber eher mittelmäßig im Ranking... *Mich demotiviert das ein wenig, wenn mir bei Natsuiro Egao 1, 2, Jump!-Set nur noch Nozomi fehlt... und du hast sie sogar idolized!! also das Set ist das Original-Set XD (Natsuiro Egao 1, 2, Jump! deswegen, da das Idolized-Outfit in Badeklamotten, das Outfit ist, welches bei diesem Lied benutzt wird) Folge 4: *Nico ist einfach eine gute Freundin oder Hassfreundin von Maki... XD *Und das schreibst du mir, nachdem im Spiel der Ausruf "Maki-Maki-Ma!" von Maki gefallen ist XD Folge 5-12: *Ist das nicht normal? und: Meintest du Hanayo oder Honoka? XD *Ja Nozomi ist toll, aber sie kommt nicht an meine Wahrsagefähigkeiten ran... immerhin hat sie nur Tarotkarten und ich hab Zigeunerkarten... XD *Ich glaub mal du meinst "Honoka" XD Das sind auch Anime-Archetypen, deswegen ähneln sie sich. Du wirst Makis Charakter sogar bei recht vielen Animes finden, da sie generell eine "Tsundere" ist, sowie eben zB Kagami Hiiragi aus Lucky Star... du wirst auch Umis Charakter bei K-On!! bei Mio finden usw. Das ist eben die Welt der Animes, die Charaktere sind an sich einzigartig, aber vom Charakter her eben doch wieder typisch für Animes XD *Naja... Elis Großmutter stammte aus Russland, kam aber nach Japan und ging an dieselbe Schule, welche Eli nun ja besucht (deswegen will sie die Schließung ja auch verhindern) Elis Familie wuchs dann in Japan auf, aber sie konnten sich iwie nicht an die japanische Kultur gewöhnen, weswegen sie wieder wegzogen, als Eli noch klein war... Elis Familie lebt ja dann wieder außerhalb von Japan und Eli kehrt zurück zur Schule ihrer Großmutter, mit Alisa eben... So gesehen müsste sie vorher schon japanisch gelernt haben, evtl durch ihren Vater, der dann ja aus Japan stammen müsste... ich finde es aber toll, dass sie mit den Namen so einfallslos waren XD Eli => Kurzform von Elisabeth, Alisa => russische Form von Elisa, also wieder eine Kurzform von Elisabeth... Also so gesehen haben die beiden den gleichen Namen XD *selbst ich war da traurig bzw. wütend auf Honoka... bzw war ich wegen Umis Reaktion schon iwie überrascht, weil ich hätte da nicht so drauf reagiert O.O *ja aber durch diese kurzen Röcke sieht man ihre Knie nich... XD *Wegen dem zu neunt bei Love Live!: Schau Staffel 2... Staffel 3 handelt ja nicht mehr von µ's, aber wer weiß welchen Grund das hat... XD (no spoiler, eine Andeutung... vllt aber auch gelogen... wer weiß... XD) Jaaaa :D ich hab dich schon bestätigt :D Ja... Tales of Graces f hat mir schon sehr weh getan... Animes haben den Effekt also nicht nur bei Serien, sondern auch bei Spielen XD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oOTtqj7KxOo Ein OP von einem Anime den ich noch nicht gesehen hab aber schaun will ^^ OuaT Ich werds mir später ansehen... Zuerst muss ich beim Event von Love Live! weitermachen und etwas K-On!! schauen ^^ Tattoos Die Überschrift passt glaub ich nicht mehr XD Das mit den DEUTSCHEN hört sich schon sehr rechts an... Naja in Ö haben wir Gott sei Dank keinen Blauen (FPÖ) als Präsidenten bekommen, sondern 50,7% war doch für Van der Bellen (Grün) :D naja... das mit dem isolieren macht meine Mama so auch... also sie hat jtzt nur mehr 1 Freundin und ihre Arbeitskolleginnen, aber sie ist trotzdem iwie glücklich ^^ Ja bei mir bleibt's eig auch bei der Schule, da ich keinem Verein angehört hab und hier in der Gegend gibt's nicht so viele, mit denen ich mich verstehen würde... Da sind wir unterschiedlich... in Anwesenheit meiner Mama trolle ich eig. sie am Öftesten XD Bei mir war's genau umgekehrt XD Ich hab früher immer sofort nach der Schule die Aufgabe erledigt, aber iwann hat ich keine Lust mehr dazu, also hab ich sie iwann am Abend vor der Deadline erledigt, und wenn ich eine vergesse, dann erfahr ich das am nächsten Morgen in der Schule und erledig die schnell innerhalb von 10 Minuten oder so... Wenn es geht... ansonsten schreib ich halt ab... bzw. hab abgeschrieben... jtzt geht das ja nich mehr XD Minecraft Das Backup wäre aber schon so alt, dass Phine nicht begeistert wäre, wenn die ganzen Ställe und der Leuchtturm fehlen würden XD das h? keine Ahnung... mellie war schon vergeben und das dahinter war ein Vorschlag von tumblr XD Fahrprüfung Bei uns muss man nur beim Parcours einparken... bei der Stadtfahrt ist das normal gar nicht üblich... ^^ Hab ich dir eig. schon gesagt, dass es gar nicht möglich wäre das ganze Wikipedia zu lesen? also ich rede jtzt generell von Wikipedia (egal welche Sprache), da einfach zu viele Bearbeitungen stattfinden und zu viele Seiten immer hinzukommen... also wird er wohl lange an Wikipedia sitzen XD Er könnte auch Videospiele spielen... die sind toll für das Reaktionsvermögen... ^^ "Sometimes I get so lost in serious thought." '''"About what?" "How I could think more seriously about things." "Oh brother..." - Pascal und Cheria (Tales of Graces f) ist awesome XD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ydhoMlhd4co&index=31& Wundere dich nicht, wenn jtzt öfters mal Gewinnzitate aus Tales fo Graces kommen, die sind genial XD